Fire Breather
by DiabolicalINk
Summary: Jane's life has been stricken by tragedy and yet she is still standing. When her job at Arkham takes a turn for the worst and she has to be the psychologist of the infamous Joker her life becomes one huge tornado when she is sucked into his schemes and in the midst of it all she rediscovers herself. Rated M for violence, gore and horror stuff not to mention some cussing
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Its DiabolicalINk (but you can just call me DI ;D ) anyways, I hope you enjoy the story, The Joker does not come in until next chapter, this chapter is more to fortify Jane's character so you personally as the reader will get to know her a bit more, and her habits.

I mean don't you just hate it when you read a story where the main character is all over the board and their personality always changes from stubborn to instantly in love in like half a chapter? It really annoys me, especially with antagonists (which is usually what stories I am more into hehe C; ) im sure no one in their right mind is going to be able to fall in love with a sadistic man in a day! So **_do_****_not_**expect that to happen in this story because I like to give time for my character to grow and realize things along the way. Sorry for ranting D:

This story will have quotes from one of my personal favorite books A Tale Of Two Cities by Charles Dickens throughout it. I absolutely love the book and was pleasantly surprised when I realized the most recent Batman movie TDNR was loosely based off of the book. If you decide to pick up the book to read it I urge you to get the full version and not the condensed one, because wouldn't you be angry as an author if you wrote a 350 page book and some butt-wipe decided to take out half of it and condense it? plus you could be missing out on a lot of good reading C: also you should keep a highlighter with you (like I did) when you read the book because there is a plethora of good quotes in it C:

p.s I love talking to people, so please comment the story or note me if you would like ^u^

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE JOKER OR ANY DC COMIC TYPE REFERENCES MADE IN THIS STORY 3**

* * *

"_And a gloom gathered on the scene that appeared more natural to it than sunshine." _- A Tale Of Two Cities by Charles Dickens.

* * *

Jane, that is my name though not plain, just basic in the most basic of ways. My life has been a whirlwind, a rollercoaster ride if you will, with high highs and low lows, a rollercoaster that perhaps derailed straight into a hurricane.

The eye of the hurricane is where I stand, everything beautiful, the golden sun glimmering down onto my face as the birds chirp happily. I smile as the warmth caresses my pale skin rolling pleasant shivers down my spine. It was all only temporary; I knew that better than anyone else did. All around me was chaos and soon chaos would reign once again. In a degrading world such as Gotham city, chaos was all that was known. Gotham city, like a wayward son finding his way back to his mother after thinking it could survive in the utterly cruel world on its own, Chaos would gather Gotham up in a hug and would whisper sweet nothings into Gotham's ear, after all _mother did know best._

* * *

I gathered up my belongings that I needed to bring home from my office making sure I had the right files before I shut off the light and closed the heavy soundproof door, locking it on my way out. As always the familiar sounds of muffled screaming greeted my ears, as if they were singing birds in the morning. All the walls in this facility were soundproof but surprisingly could not hold the screams of the most determined (or rather schizophrenic) patients.

"Hey Jane!" I almost dropped all my files alarmed when a long finger-nailed hand was placed on my shoulder. Setting a hand over my heart as if to calm it some, I turned to see my female coworker Kelly, her long blonde hair brushed over one shoulder looking beyond perfection per usual she looked like a model or something of the sort, I couldn't help but to frown at her three inch pumps, sure it was fine to look that way going out into town with your friends…or anywhere else, but as a worker at an psychiatric hospital it was sort of…well not okay.

'_Hey, at least they aren't stilettos'_ my mind reasoned. God knows all of the uses a stiletto would make for a murderer. I laughed to myself.

"Jaane!" an impatient voice whined. I looked up to her brown eyes.

"What's up Kelly?" I asked pushing up my glasses father onto the bridge of my nose.

As I started to walk Kelly walked with me easily keeping pace with her long legs.

"The girls wanted to know if you were up for getting drinks with us tonight?" I smiled to her, heart warmed at the kind invitation.

"It's nice of you to invite be but I got work to do tonight." I pleasantly declined.

Kelly sighed frustrated at my antics as she threw up her arms I knew I was in for a long rant. "Jane! For once _once_ I would like to see you wearing something sexy that's not a 'neutral grey' or knee length!" she said pulling at my basic suit I turned away a bit uncomfortable at the vicinity.

"I mean gawd Jane! It's like you drown yourself in work to get away from the world, you aren't an elderly woman so stop living like one! Get out, meet some men, and have some _fun _with your life if you even know what the word means!" she fumed her light brown eyes completely livid.

That's just how Kelly was, demanding as if everyone was supposed to run to meet her needs, as if her needs were everyone's first priority, other than Kelly's selfish and demanding antics she was a kind person who did not tolerate bad talk of her friends, she was aggressive but also unlike me she was more bark than bite, when Kelly said she was going to cut someone she was 98% of the time she was not going to follow through, in contrast when someone pushes me enough for me to give a threat, I always will follow through. No one ever pushes me that far though and no one ever expected me to get angry anyways. To them I was quiet little Jane who went through some traumatic events but came out although shyer, stronger and more willing to help the less-fortunate than ever. It was sickening, humans assume too much and question too little.

"I'm sorry-" I started but she cut me off raising her arms up then flopping them down exasperated manner.

"Wow Jane _wow! _ It's no wonder why people here walk all over you, stand up for yourself every now and then, It's just pitiful!" Kelly then turned and walked away her long legs taking her far away down the left hallway as Jane continued to walk straight.

I let out a sigh, Kelly was right. Now-a-days I was a hermit, preferring solitude rather than people, it was just more relaxing and quiet that way, it took less out of me. Just as the main doors were in sight another voice yelled out for me. I tried not to frown in frustration, was it too much for a woman to ask to just go home?

I turned to face Roo, my baby faced male coworker which everyone swooned over, well everyone aside from me. Roo smiled wide, brushing his blonde hair out of his face, he was the epitome of sweet with his wide smile and freckled cheeks. I suppressed a frown when Roo got a bit close for comfort.

"How can I help you?" I asked through gritted teeth forcing a smile.

Roo laughed "Well can I have a cheeseburger and some fries? Just kidding Jane, loosen up a bit, we are friends after all!"

I could never remember us ever being _friends_ my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" he asked inching in again a tad too close for comfort.

'_so that's why he called me a friend'_

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"If you can trade cases with me, I got this real…uh ….basket case in that I would rather not take _please_?" he asked holding out the manila folder to me. decision

I hesitated but then took it handing him the folder that was in my hands.

"This one is Mike Himmaler room 120 section 3" I said, He smiled wide making me cringe.

"Name, room, and section is in the folder already, thank you _so_ much, I really owe you one!" he went to give me a hug but I backed up laughing nervously as I said my goodbye before rushing out to where my car was located.

I rushed into my car and sat down starting it up, it was getting colder and colder as the winter season arrived, it always seemed to be cold in Gotham no matter how much the sun may shine. As I drove home in my compact midnight blue Honda I humed to myself an improvised tune, it was 6:00 p.m and I was happy to be alone. Nearly a half an hour later I pulled into my house's garage, My house was a small, humble little thing which sat on the border of Gotham and a neighboring town. Someone may look at my job and my house and be baffled that someone who is one of the head psychologists of the Arkham facility has such a small house, but to tell the truth I like my house how it is, small and comfy, not to mention in the country far away from the bustling city of Gotham.

I parked my car and headed inside the small house, my cat greeting me by weaving its way between my legs as I arrived inside. I bent down and pet her, she was a sweet short haired mixed breeded cat with a cute soft meow. Coma was her name and she was pure white other than one black spot on her back, she only had one blue eye, the other completely gone leaving a concave hole where it should have been.

As I made my way to my kitchen I prepared dinner for Coma and then made my own dinner, a simple bowl of mac and cheese. Setting the plate of food down onto the Island which jutted out on the left side forming a bar type style with two tall barstools, I grabbed the paper which lay on the dining table and sat down on the barstool eating my mac-and-cheese while looking over the Gotham news paper, although I technically lived my whole life in a different town near by, ever since I moved here I always thought myself to be a citizen of Gotham because my job was located here. As I scanned over the newspaper my eyes caught sight of a familiar name _'Dr. Crane'_ the guy is back on the streets apparently. I chuckled to myself remembering the time when I thought he was such a good guy and a real man who was going to change the medical world of Gotham, I couldn't have been more wrong. When the marriage with my husband came to a screeching halt I thought Jonathan Crane would be the perfect husband type, so inspirational and not to mention handsome, but then he gets hauled off to the mental institution himself, ha! Irony at its finest!

I flipped through the newspaper not really finding anything of interest, batman seemed to have fallen off of the face of the planet recently, I've always felt bad for the poor bat guy. There was no way anyone could save a town like Gotham. If I ever met the infamous bat guy I'd put a hand on his shoulder and say

"Listen son, I have some things to tell you."

Like a father uncovering what really happened in the family history. But that was no longer a problem, Batman was suddenly a bad guy, which didn't really make much sense to me, I mean, this guy spends _so_ much time and effort in saving the poor town and then suddenly just kills Harvey and runs off? No, I'm sure there is more to it than just that. But whatever, it was not like it was any of my concern. Noticing my bowl was empty I got up from my chair and washed it out and then placed it into the dishwasher. Smiling to myself I decided to take a long warm shower.

Turning on the shower I quickly took my hair out of its usual bun causing the bright cherry red waves to fall down my back, I enjoyed having dyed hair, everyone may see it as weird but seeing bright colors always made me a tad bit happy, and I decided I would do whatever I liked to my hair, moral code be damned. I then stripped down, pausing to look at myself when I was in my underwear. My body size was curvy, Kelly always told me it was a shame I kept it hidden, apparently guys would be all over me if I wore a bit more flirtatious of clothing.

I turned around shifting my red locks over my shoulder as I sighed dejectedly staring at my back. Scars riddled it, some long some short all very angry looking like an artist's masterpiece gone wrong, or rather Freddie Krueger's masterpiece gone right. I shook my head turning away from the mirror; it was too late to be thinking about my past.

Stripping myself from the rest of my clothes I entered under the gentle mist giving a small shudder enjoying the warm water as it hit my back. When I finished my shower I stepped out and wrapped the dark purple towel around my body dreading leaving the room because of the cold air. Drawing all of my courage up and the towel tighter around me, I left the bathroom. I shivered making haste for my room as Coma pattered along behind me.

I threw on some underwear an long-sleeved oversized T-shirt, then lounged across my bed I worked some dark chocolate dipped strawberry scented lotion onto my legs and arms loving the smell, it was dark and delightful (I also had the matching conditioner and shampoo set!). When the lotion dried I grabbed the nearest fur blanket and twisted it around me like a cocoon. I then made my way out to the kitchen again grabbing myself a bowl of ice cream and a glass of wine, plopping down onto the couch with Ice cream and wine in hand (which the wine I place on the coffee table) I then grabbed my book which was sitting there from the previous night.

'_Manila folder you moron!' _I remembered. Sighing frustrated, I got up begrudgingly and grabbed the folder from the table where I had left it, as I swung the folder into my grasp a picture fell out, the picture of my new patient. I bent down and grabbed it. When I flipped it over to see my face blanched my lips spreading in a little 'o' form.

Adorning the picture was a man with light brown, hair and eyes so dark the were obsidian. The curious thing about this man, was not the fact that he had so much hostility in his eyes they could practically kill someone, no that was usual at Arkham. It was rather the mangled scars that adorned the man's lips the scars so long they barley touched his cheek bones. The scars twisted in an eerie smile immediately giving away who he was, I would have to have been blind, deaf, and buried six feet under to miss who he was.

_The joker._

The patient Roo wanted to give to me was none other than The infamous Joker.

'_well, this no doubt was going to be very interesting'_

I walked over to the couch with the file, looking over the picture. Once on the couch I folded my legs Indian style flipping the manila folder open looking through the contents, when I reached the endless stacks of his crimes my eyes flickered over to my wine glass.

'_I'm going to need more wine.'_

There was a rumor that the last psychologist he had he drove crazy, her name was like Haley or Heather, or something along those lines. Anyways the point being he was a pretty smart guy who was just as good at using psychology to tear others down as Dr. Crane was. Which means I would have to tread carefully with him.

'_No wonder Roo wanted to trade….'_ This joker fellow is going to be quite the challenge.

I spent the next couple hours looking over his file taking mental notes of everything in it. The police files just did not make any sense, nothing did, with all the banks this guy hit up (and by 'hit up' no, I do not mean taking out money from his account, I mean him taking out money. Period.) he should be just rolling in bills, but from the looks of it he didn't seem to have all that much money, maybe he had an account in a different country or something?

That must be it, I mean what would he do with all that money, just burn it? No, even the most deranged people held onto their money with tight fists and vice grips. It seemed everyone in this God forsaken city did.

I finally put the file aside and picked up the book that was sitting next to me continuing onto the next chapter. A tale of two cities is one of my favorite books, it is so heartbreaking and dramatic and just down right interesting, the end never failing to make me drown in my own tears. As I read the book for what seemed like the 50th time I still have a love for it deep in my heart.

Around an hour later my eyes flickered to the window, It seemed to be around 9:00 pm, the wide silver moon hanging in the sky illuminating the tops of the trees. I continued reading my book, taking sips of my wine as I went. When I yawned for what felt like the fifth time I decided it was time to go to sleep, although I was usually a night owl loving the feel of the unassuming moon on my skin, enjoying the quiet hum of the night, I knew I had work to do tomorrow so I had to get up earlier than usual. As I passed the clock I noticed it was 11:00pm,

'_wow I could really get lost in a book.'_ I mused to myself

I stretched my tired muscles before I got up from my couch taking my empty bowl of ice cream and almost empty wine glass washing them both then throwing them in the dishwasher. Walking back to my bedroom, fur blanket in hand, I could hear Coma pattering behind me as she followed. I left the door open for her as I laid the blanket across my bed, I then shut the door after she made her way inside and shut off the light laying in my queen sized bed, it was one of the few things I decided to splurge on, I loved the silk covers and the wide berth of the bed that I could sprawl on whenever I liked. I didn't really have much use for money, I saw the love of money as utterly disgusting, when people cared so much to get money no matter through what means, in Gotham many people would kill their sibling to get a few thousand, and that pure greed is something I never ever want for myself, so I decided to put half in the bank and the other half in a safe in my closet just incase there is a problem and I need to make it out of Gotham pronto, or defend myself, or stock up on food. My point being, it is much wiser to save money for emergencies later than spend on foolish things, my house was dirt cheap and I paid off all of it as soon as I could, I also did not like being in debt, it caused a bunch of other worries and problems along the road.

People were so foolish and greedy these days spending all of their money on clothes and cars and then doing anything just to get a few more dollars, it was pathetic. Utterly pathetic.

"Meow" Coma hummed curling up at my feet contently she peered up at me with her one good eye before laying her head back down. I sympathized with Coma, we both had scars, scars that were unhide-able. When anyone would get close to her eye she would hiss and run off, likewise when anyone would get close to me emotionally or physically it became fight or flight and I didn't have any other choice.

When I was confronted, I'd run.

When I was cornered, I'd be damned if I didn't fight till my last breath.

A couple years ago I used to be a whole different person, but I've changed since then, I'm not sure if better or worse but all I know is that_ I am still alive_. And that's all that really matters to me.

* * *

that is all for this chapter C: I already have the next one written out to post next week! Comment, fave, follow, do whatever you like C:


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like what the Joker brings to the story!

just a side note, if you feel something is off with my writing and would like to say so, I am _always always_ always up for critiques, I think it is foolish of a writer to turn their face at an opportunity to be able to improve and hone their skills so please , whether through comment or note/message I will always be willing to hear you out!

In this story there will be a lot of morbid jokes because one of the things Jane and the Joker have in common is a morbid sense of humor, if you have a good morbid joke please share, I would love to hear :D

**A super big thankyou to Bleedingheart2XLoLa and also to Kay who gave me a great review with awesome critique which i REALLY do appreciate C:**

**Kay:** Thankyou soo much for your critique, I understand your concern about the whole Mary sue thing, I myself really dislike Mary sues because of the inconstant character development, and regarding the psychiatrist thing my plans for this story is that Jane will not stay his psychiatrist it is only a familiar grounds to where they meet and a chance for Jane to really reflect on her life, Through this story my goal is for Jane to steadily change her personality :D but what kind of personality that is will be a surprise! And also thank you for what you said about my writing style, that was really kind of you to say : ))! Once again Thankyou soo much for your critique I _really really really_ do appreciate it because it gives me a chance to grow as a author. Please if you do continue to read this story let me know if there is anything wrong

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE JOKER OR ANY DC COMIC TYPE REFERENCES MADE IN THIS STORY  
**

* * *

_"In the hunted air of the people there was yet some wild-beast thought of the possibility of turning at bay"_- A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens

* * *

For the first time our eyes met:

His eyes darker than the black plague, his scars were pulled up in a massacred grin as if with every inhale of mine he could see every single evil deed, every skeleton in my closet and with every exhale the breath carrying every sin that I had committed as convenient as a carrier pigeon. I was a book open for him to read as he pleased; I did not have any say in it, not one word, it just happened. I felt myself starting to sympathize with every other psychologist who had the ultimate misfortune of crossing paths with this man. My heart speeded in panic.

I then stopped, tightening my fists, my eyes turned to steel. I was stronger than this, I had personally been escorted to hell and a year later as I strolled through the flames pushing through, the conflagration parting on my command I carved my exit from hell out of smoke and steel. As I departed hell's searing inferno I carried with me two things, in one hand I had a angry red scar and the other hand I had the head of the devil dragging behind me his long black hair silky as a raven's feathers tangled in between my worn fingers his blood creating a river of deep scarlet behind me. Yes, I was much stronger than the previous psychologists finding to solve this man who went by the title of 'human'.

So I did what any fearless man would. I smiled in the face of chaos.

* * *

I drank more green tea as if it was the answer to life, right now it was _my _answer to life, or more a lifeline if you may. This day has been terrible utterly and pathetically ter-i-ble! It all started out when I ran out of white dress shirts to wear because they were all dirty so I had to resort to wearing a purple dress shirt with ruffles that followed along the line of the buttons. I usually wear white because it is a calming neutral color for the patient, what did that make purple I wonder?

After the whole shirt mess first thing inside Arkham I heard one of my patients was doing badly, I sat and talked with him but then his condition got worse and worse and he would start rambling about biblical allusions and the point of humanity soon he hit the mental breakdown stage. He ended up having to be sedated and carted away. That took three whole hours of my day and another hour to report to the higher ups and I was running late to Mr. J's therapy session.

As soon as I entered Arkham today Kelly ran up to me and grasped my arm_. "Are you crazy?!"_ she squeaked at me with her eyes wider than a bush baby's.

_"You traded Roo for the Joker?! I just told you yesterday not to be such a push over and this is what you do?!" _she fumed at me. I smiled a bit knowing everything she said was for my better. Kelly may act tough but she has a heart softer than Coma's fur.

_"Hey" _I said looking at her _"I'm tougher than I seem, no patient has gotten to me yet and I'm going to keep it that way"_ I smile reassuringly at her. Kelly did not smile back, her eyes as serious as they possibly could be pushing me back a few steps.

_"Jane. This is the Joker we are talking about, he has broken everyone with hardly a bat of his eyelashes, just for his own entertainment. That _thing_ has no heart."_

I put a hand on her cheek to get her to stop ranting, it immediately stopped her in her tracks, not used to me ever giving anyone physical touch she looked at me and realized nothing that she could say will change my resolve on the issue. She gave me a sad smile squeezing my shoulder, her eyes teared up a bit as she slowly pulled me into a hug as if not to startle me. Kelly knew that that current moment may be the last one she may have with me being in a normal mental state, or even worse _alive_.

Kelly may act tough, but she has a heart warmer than a lit fireplace in a house who greets a weary traveler in the mist of a snow storm, the frost bitten trekker entering the home, it's walls protecting the person from the storm, the traveler would then reach out to the warm fire, seeking refuge by the dancing flames.

So now as I currently stand in front of the large white door leading to the small room (not to mention that it was a neutral white) which held inside a table and two chairs. Oh yeah and not to mention Gotham's own Clown Prince of Crime. I was dreading the moment, I felt like not so professionally bashing my head up against the wall but instead I pushed down my protests along with my pride and pushed open the heavy neutral white door.

As I slowly closed the door behind me feigning calmness I looked up and suddenly my dark blue eyes clashed with a pitless black. A second felt like an eternity as his intimidating glare seemed to pierce my soul. I felt a familiar tightness in my throat I was drowning, unable to save myself. I wanted to scream, I wanted to tear my eyes out with my own fingernails, but not a move or a twitch came about. He smiled then, his mangled lips that were far beyond any repair revealing a perfect line of yellowed teeth. His smile was not anything a smile should be, it was not kind, it was not loving, and the very least it was not peaceful. No, his smile was intended to _disturb_. Shivers racked my body and he smiled wider, his malicious eyes not once leaving mine.

Suddenly I realized that I was playing straight into his hands, that I was hook, line, and sinker falling for what every other psychologist did. I was better than the other psychologists; they had to learned to mend broken people but me, I stitched up my own emotional wounds, I know first hand how deep the human psyche goes I personally felt insanity drift upon me a couple of times but I'd be damned if I didn't come out of it stronger. Using that strength I helped hundreds come out stronger as I had. I would not _would not_ let this Joker drag me down, so I did what I had to do to prove him wrong, to prove everyone wrong, _I smiled right back_.

A glint of amusement flickered through the depths of his eyes.

"Hello" I took my seat across from him.

"Well he-_llo_ there, so you are my new personal psyche-ologis_t_." He grinned watching my every move as I sat down across from him.

"Yes That is right, you can call me Miss. Malloy, or Jane, which ever you prefer." I nodded at him placing the file in between us on the table along with a notepad and a pen. I flipped open the notepad ready to take notes.

The Joker tilted his head a bit in a curious manner, tonguing at the inside of his cheeks along the mangled line of his scars. "That your real name too_ts_?"

I looked a little confused at him but didn't ask. "Yes Jane is my real name, is that not okay for you…?"

The Joker started cackling as if I just told the absolute funniest joke in the book. After he was finally done he waved his un-handcuffed hand around dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine."

Then his eyes turned what seemed ten shades darker and his voice ten tones deeper as he talked in a menacing way

"But usually the _workers_ around here prefer to use fake names around me."

Taken aback by the sudden mood change and the fact that his tone was implying something I could not grasp, I blinked, my eyebrows furrowing a bit.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

He then let out yet another peel of laughter throwing his head back.

"They are afraid that…_I_ would kill them after I brake out of here." His voice tone fluctuated from light to dark and if he wasn't so bone chilling, I'd go so far to say it was interesting.

I couldn't help the wave of laughter that erupted from my own throat. "So, you're saying that my co-workers and the other dedicated employees of Arkham are _counting_ on you to break out of here?" I shook my head in awe "That says a lot about the staff here."

"You know," he started, making me raise my head to make eye contact. His voice rose and fell as if he was testing out the words putting emphasis on one and leaving out emphasis on another, testing to see what sounded right. "I was going to break out of here just yesterday, but then I heard a pretty little thing like you was going to be my psychologis_t_." He winked at me and I fought down a blush, slightly flattered by the madman's comment although it felt so wrong to be. "but then I deci-ded first, I'd drive you _absolutely_ c-ra-zay, make you want to _hang_ yourself on your stair banister with your own belt until your pretty little face turns blue." He gave a menacing smile his deep dark eyes showing delight in my paled face.

At first I was scared, anyone would be, with the way his dark eyes ebbed and flowed with diabolical intent, but then I got _angry_. Who was he to throw me around and try to destroy me from the inside out.

I gave him a sarcastic little smile _'If you want me to break, gotta try a bit harder than that.'_

"Well Mr. J it's really quite a shame, because I don't have a banister in my house, but I'm sure you'll let me borrow yours and possibly even be kind enough to give me a tutorial." I gave him a full grin wiggling about in my chair adrenaline high.

Okay I seriously did not know where or when I grew some hypothetical lady balls, but whatever, I was _not_ going to let the Joker of all people walk all over me if it's the last thing I did. I had to be strong, I had to be better than the rest. I had to have _strength_.

The Joker smiled wider his eyes gleaming with something unintelligible. "Wo_w_" He leaned his elbow on the table and rested head on his hand. "Jane has some claws…all the more fun to brea-_k_." He grinned giddily enjoying our sugar coated argument.

I ignored his comment and moved on to the matter at hand, which made his face fall into a frown "so, The only real name we have recorded for you is Joker, and because it is what you go by I will refer to you as 'Mr. J', seeing as my colleagues have informed me saying your name as is will be playing into your 'twisted game'."

I gave a scoff, how could a simple name mean anything? Did they honestly feel something so petty was a sign of superiority? The Joker nodded unamused and bored again. I cleared my throat awkwardly and continued on.

"So, how has your day been so far?"

he looked up through his dark long eyelashes glaring "_dandy._" He drawled sarcastically.

After a couple more basic psyche evaluation questions he moved around in his seat obviously bored at my refusal to play any of his games.

"That's a nice shirt." That got me to pause. Sensing my hesitation, like a wolf he went in for the kill smiling wide while doing so. "Purple is really your color, you know it _is_ my color too, it happens to be -uh my favorite of all the colors."

I forced a smile gritting my teeth slightly in annoyance. "I hope white is too because that will be the only color I will be wearing after today."

He tilted his head and gave a little fake sad pout but then raised his eyebrows if striken by an amazing idea, he leaned in to share. "I only like white when it's _splattered with red._"

_'I'm sure we can arrange that….that is, if you don't mind minor blood loss.' _I pushed back my snappy remark to inside my head as I reminded myself to be professional .

"Mr. J you are a very …_unique_ man." I said looking at him giving one of the world's most forced smiles.

He smiled "So they tell me, I also prefer the words 'Intelligent' and 'handsome' if you are writing this down." He winked.

I couldn't help to pause my notes of the evaluation and laugh, just for kicks I ripped out a separate piece of notebook paper and on the top I scrawled _"Compliments the Joker prefers."_

Underneath I wrote down

_"Intelligent, Handsome" _I then flipped it around and held it in front of his face. The Joker threw his head back in laughter.

When his laughter died down I placed the paper in the back of the notebook.

"Anyways, Mr. J our sessions will be twice a week for an hour and a half each."

His face dropped the smile and gave a fake pout. "Only twice? It's like they are _scared_ to have you in here with me or something."

I rolled my eyes "Scared? Noo, why would they be? I mean your as harmless as a puppy." I drawled sarcastically getting up to take my leave.

As he watched me with that ironic smile I gave a little honest smile back, relieved that he had not pushed me to my wits end today. "See you on Thursday Mr. J"

"See you soon sugar." He gave a wink watching me leave.

_-*-*3rd PERSON POINT OF VIEW-*-*_

The Joker watched her leave; she was sure a pretty little thing, with her ample curves, dark blue eyes and long eyelashes. Not to mention that _bright red_ hair, he wondered why any psychologist would have bright red hair? Much less one who was so unnerved because she was wearing a shirt that was not a boring white color?

There could only be a couple of reasons for that hair color; One being that she liked to make an impression on people with her appearances, which he highly doubted

_'I mean look at her, when she first walked in she was meeker than a toddler who just witnessed its parent's decapitations.'_

Or two, it is something that marks her change as a person, like a tattoo, which is more likely, So the question was: What was her past like? Was she a druggie and now recovered she went to helping others through the mental damage they sustained from drugs but actually thanking her lucky stars she got out of it while she could. Or perhaps she was an hooker who decided to turn a new leaf and get out of that lifestyle, he could see it in the headlines.

_"Jane Malloy successful psychologist converts from an appalling life style to a thriving upper-class citizen intelligent beyond her peers."_

The Joker cackled as he was _escorted_ from the room by two big gaurds, she was really proving to be a lot of fun and worth his stay in the terrible place called Arkham, of all of the thirty or so psychologists who had to deal with him, Jane was by far the most interesting. A good amount of them didn't even last past the first threat and what did she do? She threw sarcasm right back at the joker giving a smile that would make a grown man shiver in fear. Yes, Jane Malloy was quite the fire cracker, but the joker knew it was only a matter of time till he broke her, as what happens with many of his toys, it was only a matter of time until she was laying face down in her own pool of blood. The bright red of her hair intermixed with the deep red of her blood, it would truly be a sight to behold.

He shook my head laughing at the way she laughed so easily around him, it was odd having someone not be so….scared? He wasn't really sure if he liked it or not, usually it was a good showing of superiority when people were so drowned in fright they had to force a laugh and usually pissed their pants at the same time, but in retrospect because of this superiority his jokes were widely unappreciated by others. Possibly, the joker mused, he would keep her around longer, until he bores him, and then _obviously_ he will kill her.

The guards were unnerved when they were leading the joker back to his cell. The joker seemed so happy and excited which was never _ever_ a good thing. When the joker was wound up it meant people would usually die. _And fast_.

They threw the joker in his cell making sure to lock it and double, no triple check the locks, some part of their brains knowing that it was useless locking _the Joker_ of all people up somewhere. Everyone well knew if the mastermind wanted to escape, well then he would do what he damn well pleased.

As they walked away the joker waved good bye to them, he noticed one of them speed up to the exit which made him chuckle.

He started to pace around his small cell capturing the inside of his scared cheek with his teeth and then running his tongue along it thoughtfully. He had stuff to do, things to plan.

Jane Malloys to break.

Oh and would he break her all right.

When the Joker was done with her, she would be so far-gone she will be singing 'Jesus loves me' while finger-painting on Arkham's walls with her own blood.

The joker smiled gave a wide painful smile, stretching the scars to their full capacity. His ominous eyes glinted darkly.

The joker was sure Jane would create _such_ beautiful of pictures.

_Pictures of Chaos._


	3. Chapter 3

Okay folks A part of Jane's mysterious past is revealed here, not all of it though! So break out the tissue box and be ready to shed some tears….just kidding C: but yeah it does get a tad angst-y up in here just in this first paragraph or three haha

I apologize for the super late upload, my life has been a whirlwind D: ugh!

I really want to thank the random Guest that gave me such an encouraging review I also want to thank these people who have followed my story and are supporting it It really makes me happy to see people enjoy my work :D

**Guest:** Thankyou so much for your kind words C: I really hope you like this chapter!

Lyrics from _Feel good Inc by Gorillaz_

_** I do not own the Gorillaz or any batman reference in this fic**  
_

* * *

_"Headlong, mad, and dangerous footsteps to force their way into anybody's life, footsteps not easily made clean again if once stained red."_

- A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens

* * *

It was in those days I was the happiest, the most thankful to be alive. I prayed to God, to the sun, to anything that was willing to listen to my request, that my happiness would not be an ocean wave, ebbing and flowing; always there but never to be caught, I prayed that the happiness I felt would never escape from me. It was in those days I felt true _love_, a word that was everywhere but yet never had a concrete meaning. I discovered that love was a rare word that must be given a meaning by every person on their own; love is a piece of wood waiting to be carved into a beautiful carving by its master. It was a word watered down by society and degraded by humanity but never once losing its power.

* * *

_"Mama!" The four year old toddler would look up at her mother with wide blue eyes speckled with gold; she would smile wide showing what teeth she had, throwing her arms up, begging to be carried in her mother's hold._

_Jane looked down and smiled warmly at her daughter bouncing about and pulling on her dress to capture her attention. Unable to suppress her love for her daughter, Jane scooped up Amelia into her arms and snuggled her laughing as the girl gave a happy squeak._

_"Amelia, Amelia. Amelia,…" Jane hummed softly swaying to the made-up tune with her daughter in her arms._

_Her daughter giggled her blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight and her brown hair shining. _

_"Hey mommy…. cupcakes! We should make some cupcakes?" she asked her eyes widening in a puppy pout needing a favored answer. Amelia then with her chubby hands reached for her shirt and lifted it up, sucking her tubby little stomach in as far as it could go trying to look indigent. _

_Jane knew most of her little girl's ideas were ephemeral ones, soon to be forgotten once the new greatest idea popped into her little head, but Jane could tell this inspiration of sugary food would most likely make Amelia as pertinacious as a bulldog._

_Jane ruffled her hair smiling wide at the cute little girl she was so blessed to have. "Let's go make some cupcakes then, shall we?". Amelia's eyes went wide with happiness as her face gave the biggest smile ever, she then wiggled her way out of her mothers arms and darted toward the kitchen. Jane ran after her smiling and laughing over filled with happiness at the life she has._

Jane stared down at the cupcake mix, her eyes starting to water at the memories that hit her full force, she averted her eyes as if it would help allay the deep sorrow rooted inside of her. Jane walked over and slumped down in one of the bar stools. Her house was so quiet now-a-days sometimes it almost felt unreal, like a dream. And sometimes it seemed one day she would open her eyes, the warm sun hitting her face and she would hear her daughter calling for her, she would hear Amelia's little feet pattering across he floor as she darted into Jane and her husband's room and attempt to climb up onto their bed only to fall to the floor and reach her stubby little arms up saying: _"Momma Momma, help me!"_

A tear fell into Jane's lap as her shoulders shook from the sobs. These days the memories came to her less and less though still as painful as the first. Although the reminiscences hurt, Jane could not just jettison them, she could not just forget, or rather she did not want to forget for those were her happiest moments she treasured the times she spent with her little girl, her bright shining star. Nothing in the world was more precious to Jane than Amelia so one must understand the importance of the memories.

To anyone else looking in from the outside, a woman crying over a box of cupcake mix was such a picayune issue, but to Jane it was more than a simple box of cupcake mix, it was an item that had memories in it, an item that had _love_.

Jane sighed pulling herself up and forced herself over to the kitchen, she was now fighting a loosing battle against melancholy so she decided to do what any person finding their self in a depressing predicament would; Jane turned on some music.

_"City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You won't get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free"_

as the lyrics rolled by Jane slowly fell into the music and then lost herself completely to it, what started as a simple swaying of hips turned into a humming of the lyrics and then a full on singing. Soon enough her bad mood was almost dissipated and she was singing along with all her worth as she cracked the eggs into the mix.

_"Windmill, windmill for the land.  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?"_

* * *

Jane juggled all of her pens and notebooks in her hand as she balanced the cupcakes in her other, feeling like a circus act she gave a thankful nod when Roo held the door open for her to enter, no doubt feeling guilty over the psyche swap earlier connived. Jane entertained in her mind to yell at him nonsense words and give odd twitches that would show how 'deranged' she had become from her one psyche session with the joker but then brushed the idea away with a laugh. It would only scare Roo more.

"H-hi Jane." He nervously stuttered brushing his hand awkwardly through his hair. No doubt he got a mouthful from Kelly.

Jane gave him a simple nod, to tell the truth she was sort of upset at the patient swap, not because the Joker was an Class-A crazy but more of the fact that Roo lied to her, and she _despised _liars, especially if it was in his ability to tell the truth,

"Hey, I just wanted to-" Roo started but Jane was having none of that.

"Wow! I can't believe the time! We will have to chat later Roo, bye!" and she walked as fast as her one inch heels would take her. Roo was a bit disappointed, guilt was eating him up inside and he really wanted to apologize and maybe offer to take her out to eat or something.

Jane never really liked Thursdays, especially Thursdays in which she had to spend a whole hour and a half talking with a certain clown prince of crime but there was no way around it. She would have to be strong especially when it was Kelly's birthday today and she couldn't risk being mentally unstable for the co worker lunch break semi-party thing everyone was having.

With that thought Jane swung by the conference room to place the cupcakes down on the table where everyone was supposed to put their snack or whatever they were assigned to bring. The conference room was a long room where one of the walls facing out towards the city was all windows from top to bottom, in the middle of the room sat one long conference room table with what looked like too many chairs to try and count.

"Hello Jane." Jane whipped around her red hair flying as her eyes greeted ice blue ones.

_'How can I be so oblivious to his presence?!'_ Jane chided herself forcing a 2-watt smile.

"Hello Dr. Argon." Jane replied giving a head nod to the handsome man in his thirties, he had dark brown hair, chillingly blue eyes and fashionable black framed glasses, although many loved , Jane did not take any liking to him, she knew that Dr. Argon's personality was off and too entirely fake to be real.

Dr. Argon casually approached, trailing his finger on the side of the desk in thought.

"I heard about your new patient Miss. Malloy."

Jane raised an eyebrow giving a polite smile. "Oh?"

"Yes, but…oh how do I put this kindly…I do think Mr…._Joker._" He said the name with venom, as if he wanted to spit the crude word straight out of his mouth. "Is, to put frankly, out of your league."

Jane forced the smile even more. "Really? I had thought the Joker and I were definitely compatible." Jane joked with a sarcastic undertone, trying her hardest to sound light hearted.

Dr. Argon frowned unimpressed at the joke made, he pushed up his glasses and continued his trivial pursuit. "I am only worried for _you're_ wellbeing Miss. Malloy."

_'No you bastard you only want the case so you can write it in the book of your success, or rather I say book of your patients you practiced cruel and unusual experimentation on!"_ Jane wanted to scream out at him. Even though the joker was a bad person no one deserved the type of things Dr. Argon did. The only reason he was still at Arkham is because of his social status and family line and if we dare forgot it, no worries because Dr. Argon would have no problem reminding us!

Jane held her smile with the utmost strong will.

"Do not worry for me Dr. Argon, I have already had my first session with Mr.J and everything ran smoothly, I have no worries about what the future holds."

Argon forced a less than charming smile and walked up to Jane.

"Is that so? Well, If you have no worries than neither do I." He said with a renewed smile. Argon then pushed up his glasses and proceeded to leave smiling and waving to a coworker on his way out.

Jane deflated with his departure giving a sigh of relief. Although Dr. Argon was quite the prick, he was not someone to be trifled with. It was sad that many of Jane's coworkers fell for Dr. Argon's good looks and high social status, she at one point did too until some of his files were handed to her as a mistake as her own.

_"Jane!" Jane turned around to see Randy one of the workers running after her. Randy was a sweet boy in his late teens, he had never done anything wrong by anyone intentionally yet he had to be the clumsiest person around. Jane smiled waiting for the short teenage boy to catch up with her. "Hi Randy, what do you need?" She smiled, he blushed embarrassed before he stuck his hand out handing the folder over which she took in slight confusion. "This is yours, you left it in room __105."__ He said before running off to deliver the next stack of papers his small arms carried._

_Jane did not remember ever being near room 105 much less _in_ room 105, but seeing as Randy already took off she didn't really have much of a choice. She flipped the folder open to the direct middle which isn't something she usually did but probably an act of fate that day. She then saw the most horrifying notes about 'Patient A responding to shock therapy' 'Patient Q not responding to shock therapy ,refuses to co-operate place in black out room until next day.''_

_ Jane was sickened, this was not therapy this was torture! Torture in the most blatant of ways! She then flipped through faster and faster taking in the sickening information she saw, some of the pictures making her full on gag, she wanted to cry for the patients but her heart was pounding so fast and she was shocked, completely petrified. _

_When she reached the very front page she froze_

_"If found please return to Dr. Emery Argon please do not read, confidential information!"_

_Jane was awestruck, the one and only Dr. Argon, who everyone looks up too and no doubt has a crush on is actually a sadistic torturer. Jane was now freaking out, she had to return the file to Argon but he would know she read it! Jane paused and realized if she said she did not read it but found his name in the front, he wouldn't ever know. Jane knew this is what she had to do._

_Taking a deep breath Jane made her way over to where Dr. Argon's office was located. She knocked twice._

_"Please enter." His polite voice answered. She gave a meek smile as she entered his office._

_An expression of pleasant surprise washed over his face. "Oh Jane hello." He smiled taking of his glasses and laying them on his desk. "What do I get the pleasure of your arrival here for?" He smiled folding his hands on his desk._

_"Hello ." _

_"Please Just call me Emery." He replied. _

_Jane nodded swallowing the lump in her throat. "Well Randy had a slip up again and accidentally handed me your folder, I believe you probably wanted it back?" Jane asked holding it out to him. Surprise and slight panic washed over Argon's face before disappearing completely into his smooth pleasant smile expression._

_"Oh yes." He said taking the folder into his own hands. His expression darkened a bit, his tone becoming intimidating. "Did you happen to read it?"_

_Jane forced a laugh but thanked God when it came off sounding natural._

_" Emery, do you really take me for someone that snoops around in others business?"_

_Jane didn't completely lie, but she didn't completely tell the truth either. Argon smiled, his pose relaxing a tad as he bought into Jane's words._

_"Oh no, I know you are a woman of high integrity Jane." He said smiling, "It was lucky that you came in here because I was actually wondering if you would like to go out for some drinks sometime."_

_Jane smiled pleasantly. "Actually I don't drink,"_

_Argon was not deferred "Perhaps dinner then?" Jane saw no way out of his request knowing that the 'charming' Dr. Argon would not take no for an answer, so she nodded politely. _

_"That sounds lovely Emery." She forced a smile before leaving his office._

'sick bastard'_ she thought frowning at her discovery._

Jane picked up herself and forced needed air into her lungs, she would not let this man have such an effect on her, she _must_ be strong. And with that thought Jane strode out of the conference room on a mission to finish the day.

Pulling open the heavy soundproof door the familiar feeling of cold steel in her hands Jane looked upon the Joker in his similar metal seat. He gave a wide grin as she shut the heavy door behind her. She gave a small forced one of her own and he wiggled around in his seat excitedly and somewhat resembled a restless kid.

"Hell-o there _Jane_." He said her name in a deeper growl type tone and she repressed a scared flinch but he only smiled wider, his deep onyx eyes shimmering as if he knew her unease, as if it was written in sharpie all across her face.

Jane sat herself down and rearranged her pad of paper laying straight in front of her and her pen directly to the right of it. The joker smiled, these types of habits only proved to show that Jane was a human of _order_. She relied on the habits of hers as if the apocalypse would arrive a day early if she accidentally placed her pen to the left instead of to the right. He would have to correct that little annoying habit of _order_ she had, he did not find it particularly attractive.

The joker pursed his lips, contemplatively looking at the pen and then leaned back in his seat. Looking up at Jane he then gave a wide smile that stretched his scars.

"Looking a bit…" he broke of as if to find the word the both knew he already had formed in his mind

"fran-ti_c_ are we today doll?" he asked his tone rising in a questioning manner.

The Joker would have to be a fool to miss the obvious way Jane walked in a tad more displeased and frowning than usual, he could see it in her walk, and even in her blue eyes. Jane was nothing more than an open book.

Jane gave a forced smile "I wouldn't say frantic, just displeased. I had a run in today with someone I don't particularly like." She gave a laugh her posture relaxing with it a tad bit.

The Joker gave her a dark skeptical look,

_'little Jane here just let her guard down'_ he cogitated to himself.

The Joker then threw his head back in a cackling laugh, absolutely surprised by Jane's manner.

Jane jumped in her chair not expecting the Joker to laugh in such a sudden way. The Joked then slowly recovered, bringing his head back up which made his light brown arguably dirty blonde tresses fall into his face.

"Oh Jane," He grinned but his tone gave an sarcastic implication, the Joker then gave a sneer. "You just _kill _me."

The Joker glared at the woman. He was not used to ever having people _relax_ around him, it was completely offensive to his chaotic appeal and anarchic ways. The Joker then smiled, he would just have to put some _fear_ in doll face's life here.

* * *

That's it for chapter 3! I hope you like it so far! I'm sorry again for the slow upload, and please if you have any comments or critique feel free to share!

Thank you so much again to all of you who have supported this story, it really warms my heart, or defrosts my frozen heart haha!


End file.
